


Chocolate

by River_Malfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Oedipal Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_Malfoy/pseuds/River_Malfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry found himself in a different time, and eventually in lust with someone he had no business dating. While he feels their time together is drawing to a close, he can't help having one last bit of fun with a box of chocolate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Particular Pairings Challenge on FFN

Written in response to the Particular Pairings Challenge.

Contains: AU, Time Travel, Oedipus relationship. James Bashing.

When Harry landed in 1969, he was many things, but surprised that the Fates were toying with him again was not one of them.

Apparently finding the "Time Room" in the Department of Mysteries as an Auror, and making the simple request to be able to go back in time and fix some of his mistakes gave the Fates free reign to do whatever they wished to him. He wanted to start fresh, forget being the Boy-Who-Defeated and be normal for once, make the friends he wanted to make, have the type of fun he wanted to have without judgement or consequences. However, he did not think that he would be sent back to before he was born, to take on the life of a completely different person.

At least he hadn't been thrown back to the 1940s. He shuddered to think what Hogwarts was like with a teenaged Tom Riddle roaming around.

He had, thankfully, appeared in the one place that would be helpful, the family room of Charlus Potter and Dorea Black Potter. He looked too much like his own father, James, to pass as anything other than a Potter. The couple took him in, passing him off as their son who was previously thought to be a squib.

The Fates were kind in that regard, at least. Harry Charlus Potter had just died the night before of Dragon Pox, his squib body not handling the virulent disease well. They took his explanation of 'The Fates sent me here' quite well, and Harry saw a gleam in Dorea's eyes that suggested that she might have, in fact, had something to do with his appearance as a nine-year old Harry in her family room. So the squib's death was covered up, which was not unusual , and he took the boy's place.

In this topsy-turvy universe, his father James was apparently his 'cousin', spoiled beyond belief because he was supposedly the only magical Potter of the generation. James' parents, William Potter and Audrina Pucey Potter were older than he would imagine, and after just one meeting with the other nine-year-old he saw what Snape's problem with his father had been.

He loved having real parents who doted on him, were excited when he could do 'accidental' magic, and Harry didn't half mind being paraded around 'society' like a show-horse. As much as he disliked James Potter as a cousin (reminding him painfully of the way Dudley and Draco Malfoy behaved) he was able to be friends with Sirius, who he was apparently also related to as the son of Dorea Black. He and Sirius had much more in common than either had with James, and Harry felt bad that his father was such a berk. Sirius became his partner in crime against James' pranks and in Sirius Harry got the brother he never knew he wanted.

Being in Slytherin was a crash course in learning how the other side lived. As a Gryffindor, he thought for sure that the whole lot of them were evil berks just waiting to take the Dark Mark. As a Slytherin, he saw how divided the house was on the matter. Sure they were mostly all purebloods, mostly bigoted in their view, but few actually wanted to go as far as get rid of all muggles and muggleborns. Most Slytherins just wanted muggleborns to choose: us or them.

He also got some great insight to why Severus Snape was such an insufferable man. He had been a poor halfblood in a house full of rich purebloods, and James Potter's posturing did not make it easier. Snape still tagged along with Lily Evans, and still despised Harry for being everything he was not. Stealing his girlfriend from under his hooked nose did not help, at all.

But that was years ago. Now James was trying to win Lily's favour, and Snape was trying to win favour among the Averys and Macnairs of the dorm by pretending he had not been head over heels for the redheaded Gryffindor. Harry saw how easy it was for someone who felt they had no other choice to join Voldemort. Still didn't excuse him, but the same boys who had teased Snape for five years now had a healthy respect for him. Sirius was steadfastly determined to be as neutral as possible, having tried the 'good boy' routine and failing spectacularly.

Harry had no such problems. They saw him as a pureblood, the son of two respected families, and he was a magical prodigy. Sure, the future Death Eaters of Hogwarts had tried numerous attempts at recruitment, but they all met with failure. He would not fight against them, but he would not fight for them either. To them, he was no blood-traitor, but he was a young boy, and as long as he didn't marry one, what was the harm in dating a pretty girl with the wrong blood?

It did help that anybody who said otherwise quickly got cursed into oblivion. And there was also the incident with the snakes that 'appeared out of nowhere' when Avery gave him a hard time about dating a muggleborn. His dorm-mate still twitched uncontrollably whenever Harry was in the room. He was the last to say anything to Harry about his dating preferences. Now nobody bothered Harry J Charlus Potter, even when he was waist deep in his own Oedipus story by dating his very attractive mother.

Although nobody knew that she was his mother but him. Sure they had similar eye colours and looked like they could be related, but he was a pureblood and she was a muggleborn. There was no way they were related, at least as far as the outside world was concerned. And she was very pretty, and Harry always had a weakness for unusual hair colours, whether they are light blonde like Luna, or fiery red like Lily and Ginny, or that one memorable time in Grimmuald Place where Tonks decided she needed to properly introduce herself to him. The first time he kissed Lily had been an accident. After that he had been addicted.

Harry looked down at the curtain of red hair covering his chest, feeling the soft breaths of the aforementioned Lily Evans as she traced her fingers over his stomach. The Room of Requirement was very useful, and it helped that nobody else, especially not James and his band of Gryffindors, knew about it.

"What are you thinking, Lily?" Harry asked, trying to distract her from her tantalizing traces, which were edging closer and closer to dangerous territory. Not that she was completely unfamiliar with what was there. But this was the last time they would be able to spend this kind of time together. He wanted to drag it out as long as possible.

He was fading, the Harry James Potter of the future was becoming non-existent, and it was affecting him here in 1976. He could feel it. It was time for her to leave him for James. He could practically feel himself dissolving. Lily Evans had to marry James Potter, and if they didn't start soon it would be too late.

"Hogsmeade. It's our last trip before Christmas, and I want to get some things." She whispered, continuing to light fiery trails with her fingers. If he didn't know any better he would suspect she was using magic through her fingers.

"Oh?" Harry asked. "What?"

"Candy. My stash of chocolate fizzies has been gone for ages, and they have Cherry Cordials and Weeping Ghosites for the Yule season. I haven't had any good chocolate since Halloween."

Harry chuckled. He knew Lily loved chocolate. He had been planning on surprising her with the chocolate he had picked up the last time he got bored, but he could always sneak back into Honeydukes for her later.

"You mean like these?" Harry took out the variety box he had hidden in his cloak, holding it high above his head.

Lily looked up, green eyes going wide at the sight of the large box of confections. "YES! Gimme!" Lily jumped up, and Harry levitated the box above his head, watching as she bounced around trying to get the box down. Poor witch forgot she had a wand.

Suddenly she whipped out her wand, and aimed for the box. Quiddich reflexes kicked in and Harry grabbed the box from the air, running around the room as Lily chased him.

"Candy! Give me the sugar!" She followed him, trying to corner him. "Gimmie!"

He stopped and put his hand in the air, using his superior height to keep the box above her head with one hand, grabbing her around her slim waist and pressing her to him with the other.

"Sugar? I've got sugar for you." He purred.

She blushed head to toe, but leaned into him. "Really? Wanna share?"

He did, indeed.

Back on the divan she leaned against him as they fed each other chocolate, trying to figure out what each one was without cheating. Sure, if he put chocolaty handprints on her it was no big deal. He would just have to clean them up later.

After all, even though it was the last time they could do this before he had to let her go, it did not mean that they could not have fun in the process.


End file.
